


Reunion

by Alifredson



Series: Together Again [6]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: F/M, High School Reunion, Kim has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alifredson/pseuds/Alifredson
Summary: Kim has been dreading her high school reunion and talking to her friends for the first time in a decade.
Relationships: Adam Park/Tanya Sloan, Aisha Campbell/Rocky DeSantos, Katherine Hillard/Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Hart/Tommy Oliver, Trini (Power Rangers)/Original Character(s), Zack Taylor/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Together Again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509686
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the comments I’ve been getting on my stories! I’ve been struggling to find time or motivation to write, mostly because I found a book series that I’m now obsessed with. However, seeing comments in my inbox pulls me back to writing/editing all of these stories.

Kim’s back bumped into the wall behind her as she shifted back and forth on her feet. She wasn’t used to wearing heels so standing still in them was beginning to bother her. She hadn’t really been looking forward to seeing her high school friends, to be honest, but if it meant having a group to latch on to, and thus being able to go inside and claim a table, she would be glad to see any one of them.

Another small group walked past her toward the Angel Grove High School gymnasium and she thought she recognized one of the men as someone she’d shared a biology class with. Mike? Or had Mike been blond? Maybe it was Paul... or Jake?

Further down the hall, Kim heard her former classmates at the sign-in table greeting more people as they came in. Unconsciously, Kim started twisting the simple white-gold band on her left hand. It was a nervous tic- one she’d managed to develop almost as soon as her husband had slipped the ring on her finger six years ago now. She wished her husband was here. His presence would calm her.

A single couple that Kim didn’t recognize walked past her into the gymnasium, followed not long after by a group of four guys, all of whom she vaguely recognized as having been on the football team.

Another two minutes or so went by before Kim heard the sound of a slightly larger group- laughter and voices mixed with the heavy footfalls of men and the clacking of women’s heels.

She recognized Jason’s voice before they came around the corner. Kim took two deep, cleansing breaths before pushing herself slightly away from the wall.

“Kim!” Kat was the first to notice her and she nearly launched herself towards Kim for a hug. Kim welcomed the embrace and relaxed a little. While she had lost touch with all of the former Rangers, Kat had reason more than lack of communication to hold against her. Her enthusiastic greeting boded well, Kim thought.

As soon as Kat released her, she was quickly pulled into a hug by Jason, then Rocky, then Aisha, then Adam, then Rocky again...

She greeted Tanya, the sixth member of the group that had come in, then Jason shepherded her and the rest of the group toward the entrance to the gymnasium where their ten-year high school reunion was being held. Although, having finished her last year of high school by mail, it had been almost eleven years since Kim had seen most of her classmates.

They found a table that hadn’t been claimed yet. Jason counted the chairs. “I think it will be enough. Trini and Joe should be here any minute and Zack said Melanie is coming with him. Tommy said he’ll be here too, but he didn’t say if he was bringing anyone, just that he would be late. Are you expecting anyone else, Kim?”

She shook her head and dropped herself into a chair. Aisha immediately sat down next to her and Jason claimed the seat on her other side. Kim noticed that Rocky seemed to be keeping close to Aisha- totally unsurprising, Adam and Tanya sat together- also expected, and Jason and Kat kept shooting each other affectionate smiles- which she hadn’t really expected at all. “So, it’s been a long time. What’s news?” She directed the question to the table at large.

“Well,” Jason said, speaking for the group. “Married,” he gestured toward Tanya and Adam, “engaged,” he gestured toward Aisha and Rocky, “and dating,” this time he held up his and Kat’s joint hands. “I got a degree in kinesiology and worked for a bit with one of the AA baseball teams, but now I’m an EMT.”

“I went to school for dance,” Kat shared, “and spent three years in an ensemble for a touring ballet. I’ve been running a local ballet company in Meyersville for the last two years or so.”

“Vet.” Aisha said simply.

“Elvis impersonator.” Rocky claimed with roguish smile. Aisha slapped his shoulder. “Fine, I own a taco truck.”

“We run a dojo,” Adam said of him and Tanya, “when she isn’t off meeting with some singer who wants one one her songs. What about you, Kim?”

“Well, I did the gymnastics thing, ended up going to France after that was over and I’ve been working as a translator ever since I got out of school.”

“Translator... that’s pretty cool. You were always really good in all of the language classes though.” Rocky said. “So it is usually French and English or do you get to use ASL sometimes?”

“All three, plus I picked up Spanish, German, and I just got certified in Greek a year ago.”

“Damn Kim. That many languages would confuse the hell out of me,” Tanya said.

“I can’t pretend it doesn’t confuse me occasionally.” Kim admitted. “I was trying to translate from English to German for something the other day and I couldn’t remember how to say mantelpiece. I remembered the Greek. I remembered the French. I could not get to the German. She figured it out after I kept calling it a hearth shelf.”

Kim felt a tap on her shoulder and was barely able to turn before Zack had lifted her out of her chair and was swinging her around. “For fuck’s sake, Zack, put me down! I’m wearing a dress!”

Zack was giggling when he put her on her feet. “Kim! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Zack, don’t tell me your mind is going and you’ve forgotten after only ten years that we did the same mail in program to finish at AGHS.” She smiled teasingly at him, her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. I meant I didn’t know that you were coming to the reunion. I haven’t heard from you in ages!” He hugged her again then moved around the table to take an empty seat, introducing his girlfriend Melanie to the group as they sat down.

Before Kim could sit again, she caught sight of Trini. She waved her old friend over to their table and everyone got up to greet Trini and her fiancé Joe. Kim pretended not to notice the slightly dirty look Trini shot toward both Jason and Aisha for taking up the seats beside her.

“We were just catching up with Kim on what everyone has been up to since we last saw her.” Adam supplied the newcomers. Zack, it turned out, ran an after school program for underprivileged middle-school kids in LA, through which he had met Melanie who had started out volunteering for the organization two years ago. Trini had become a lawyer, met Joe in law school, and worked with a legal aid organization.

“So, you’ve told us about work, Kim, but not about your personal life. Don’t think I didn’t notice you wearing a wedding ring.” Aisha prodded. “When did you get married?”

“It was just our six year wedding anniversary last month.” Kim admitted.

“Damn. Six years. They’ve all been telling me and Tanya that we’re an old married couple and it’s only been two years.”

“Yeah, my husband and I are definitely an old married couple, at this point. Just wait until you have kids... they’ll age you fast.”

“I’m an uncle?” Jason looked about ready to cry.

“You better have pictures.” Kat said, patting him on the shoulder.

Kim laughed. “Yeah, we have three girls.” Kim pulled an envelop of photos out of her purse. “Alithea, who prefers just being called Thea, is five and a half. Jade and Chloe are three.” She passed a picture of her older daughter to Jason first, followed by a recent photo of the twins. She took a picture of all three girls together and passed it to Aisha to circle around the other way.”

Kim started laughing when she looked over and saw that Jason was actually crying. So was Trini who had gotten up and was looking at the photo of all three girls over Rocky and Aisha’s shoulders.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Kim? I didn’t get to see them being born,” Jason lamented.

“Trust me. Even if we had kept in touch, you would not have seen any of them being born.” Kim deadpanned, unamused. Kat snorted.

“They’re so cute!” Tanya gushed.

“Thea is a dead ringer for young you.” Zack said.

“She acts like me too. My mom said it’s my punishment for being such a difficult child.”

“So Thea was born not too long after you got married.” Rocky observed pointedly. “As cute as your kids are, I want to hear about their dad. How did you meet?”

Kim fiddled with her wedding ring with her hands in her lap. “It was a bit of a... whirlwind romance...” she admitted. She took a second to compose herself. “I had just moved back to the states and we were at the same bar. We were both there with friends who had found more interesting people to drink with, so we chatted and drank. Then my roommate who I was there with ditched me and told me to keep out of the apartment for a few hours. So my husband and I found a late night pizza place and he kept me company for a while, walked me home at like 3AM. We figured that would be the last we saw of each other. Two weekends later essentially the same thing happened at a different bar. We exchanged numbers when he dropped me off at my apartment. He called me a few days later, we went on an official date and I ended up pregnant really quickly. From that first official date until we got married it was ten weeks.”

“Damn, that’s fast.”

Kim shrugged, somewhat used to this reaction. “We work and we could tell we worked early on. Plus, the eloping was great because my mom always wanted me to have a huge wedding since she never got the big party and I didn’t want that at all.”

At this point, the gymnasium had filled up. Most tables were filled and people wandered between groups. Their class president, a woman named Sara, got up and announced into the microphone on a makeshift stage that they would be opening the buffet in a few minutes and asking everyone to find a seat as they would be sending people up by table.

“I hope Tommy gets here soon.” Kat said. “We’re table three. If the go in order, we’ll be up pretty quickly.”

Jason took out his cell phone, check the screen. “I have a text message from him. He said he was leaving his parents’ house ten minutes ago, so he should be here any time now.”

“He’ll be late for his own funeral one day.” Zack rolled his eyes.

“Better to be late for your own funeral than early.” Kim countered.

“Touché.”

Tommy entered the gymnasium just as Sara called tables one and two up to get food. He made a beeline for their table and the last seat in between Joe and Zack. He managed a quick greeting to everyone when their table was called up to get food. They all got in line and loaded up their plates.

It took a few minutes for them all to get back to their seats and start eating. “I’m sorry for getting here so late, guys.” Tommy said with a mischievous smile. The pictures Kim had passed around of the girls were sitting near his place. “I got into my parents’ place a little later than I intended to and Jade was refusing to go to sleep until I read her a story.”

It took a moment for the others to register exactly what Tommy had said. Jason started choking on the sip of water he had taken, Aisha stared at Tommy slack jawed, Zack started fist pumping, Rocky stood up and screamed, “HELL YES!”

“You two?” Trini asked, struggling to comprehend. “But, you two...”

“Are well past what happened when we were teenagers.” Tommy said, smiling across the table at his wife.

“I thought Jade was down before I left.” Kim said, slightly peeved at her daughter.

“She’s a faker. She knew I was coming and she was down the stairs and begging for a story as soon as I got in the door.”

“Such a daddy’s girl.”

—————  
Later that night, Kim and Tommy lounged cuddled together under a blanket on the outdoor sofa on his parents’ back patio. The house was dark behind them, both his parents and the girls having fallen asleep well before Tommy and Kim had gotten back from their reunion.

“So it wasn’t anywhere as bad as you thought it would be, just like I said.” Tommy teased, running his hands over Kim’s sides where he knew she was ticklish.

“ _I-told-you-so_ is an unattractive look on you.”

“Don’t be a grouch, Kim.” She stuck her tongue out at him. “All I’m saying is that everyone was glad to see you and no one gave you shit.”

“Jason gave me shit.”

“Jason only gave you shit because you married me and he was giving me shit. You were collateral damage.”

Kim giggled before sobering. “I’ve missed them. I’m a little sad that we’ve grown so far apart from them.”

“It doesn’t have to stay that way. We have everyone’s numbers. We can invite them over tomorrow for a cookout, light my parents’ fire pit and all.” Tommy shifted, kicking off his shoes and pulling Kim from her spot to his lap before he laid down on the couch, taking Kim with him. They rearranged the blanket to cover them better.

They laid in silence for a while, Tommy staring up at the stars and Kim watching the lazy movements of the nearby plants in the breeze as she listened to the steady thump of Tommy’s heart.

“So, I noticed that your rum and coke from the cash bar had no rum in it earlier...” Tommy prodded after a while, wondering if the lack of rum in her drink and her less than optimistic view of their reunion with their friends, which had gone better than he could have hoped, were related.

“I just wanted to be cautious.” She raised her head to meet his eyes. “My hair feels weird again.”

“Since when?”

“Yesterday.”

“And you didn’t tell me because...?”

“It’s too early for a test. I wanted to be sure before I said anything. We said we were only going to have three kids.”

Tommy let his hands fall from where they had been clasped on Kim’s back and rested his palms on her sides. “And if you are pregnant? How do you feel about that?”

Kim shuddered at his touch. “I didn’t think I wanted another one, but I do now? For the last day since my hair started feeling weird again, I’ve just been thinking, what if, you know. And I’ve gotten stuck on the idea. How would you feel if we had another one?”

Tommy lifted his head so he could reach down and capture her lips with his in a passionate kiss. When they broke he said, “we’re only half way to being able to field our own Ranger team. How convinced are you that you’re pregnant right now?”

“60-40.”

“Hmm... I think we should hedge our bets here.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

A while later, Kim tracked quietly through her in-laws’ house up to the guest room, her dress pulled on but still unzipped and sent a silent prayer to the Powers that her husband found her underwear which he had flung somewhere into the yard when he’d taken them off of her.

—————  
 _Eight months later_ :

“They have three girls already; this one has to be a boy.” Jason said to Mr. Oliver, sitting next to him. They’d gotten the call nine hours ago that Kim and Tommy were on the way to the hospital. The former Rangers had gathered in the waiting room to wait and have a first glance at Tommy and Kim’s fourth Ranger Legacy baby, as Rocky has now referring to all of the pair’s kids. Tommy’s parents had shown up an hour ago with all three girls because Tommy had called and said Kim was close.

Chloe climbed onto Jason’s lap and shoved a doll in his face. “Hold.”

“Thanks, Chlo.” She blew a raspberry at him.

“I think it’s going to be another girl,” Mr. Oliver said. “And then I hope they’ll decide they want to try again to have a boy. Five is a good number of grandchildren.”

“Tommy with Kim and four girls... I’m trying to imagine it and all I am seeing is four teenager Kims with the attitudes and the activities and the boys... oh god. I hope it’s a boy, for Tommy’s sanity.” Jason was about to say more when the door to the waiting room opened and Tommy, smiling ear to ear, came in.

“Is the baby born?” Thea yelled, scrambling off her chair next to her grandmother and running to her father. He picked her up and kissed the crown of her head.

“Yes,” he answered his daughter, then to the rest of the room announced, “all 6 pounds, 8 ounces and some very well developed lungs.”

“Don’t hold out on us, Tommy,” Rocky said when Tommy didn’t immediately continue.

“Natalie Cecilia Oliver.”

(Two years later, Mr. Oliver got his wish for a fifth grandchild- Theo Atlas Oliver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my mom, who will tell anyone who will listen that when she was pregnant with me, her hair “felt tingly” and she knew pre-pregnancy test each time she was pregnant with my two younger siblings because her hair tingled again.


End file.
